


Contact

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: GYWO Yahtzee Set 1 (Large Straight)





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Title:** Contact (Part 1)  
**Fandom/Original:** Arrow  
**Prompt:** Photo Prompt: Masked man in a large city  
**Rating:** M  
**Word or Line count:** 601  
**Summary:** Oliver’s target gets away  
**Warnings:** violence, nudity, implied sex

**Title:** Contact (Part 2)  
**Fandom/Original:** Arrow  
**Prompt:** Photo Prompt: Casino  
**Rating:** M  
**Word or Line count:** 608  
**Summary:** Oliver meets his contact, Felicity Smoak  
**Warnings:** violence, nudity, implied sex

**Title:** Contact (Part 3)  
**Fandom/Original:** Arrow  
**Prompt:** Photo Prompt: Candy Hearts  
**Rating:** M  
**Word or Line count:** 609  
**Summary:** Oliver reviews the intel and gets a surprise  
**Warnings:** violence, nudity, implied sex

**Title:** Contact (Part 4)  
**Fandom/Original:** Arrow  
**Prompt:** Photo Prompt: Person watching the sunrise  
**Rating:** M  
**Word or Line count:** 617  
**Summary:** Oliver shows up at the coordinates with his bow  
**Warnings:** violence, nudity, implied sex

**Title:** Contact (Part 5)  
**Fandom/Original:** Arrow  
**Prompt:** Photo Prompt: Holding Hands  
**Rating:** M  
**Word or Line count:** 637  
**Summary:** Oliver and Felicity have a heart to heart.   
**Warnings:** violence, nudity, implied sex


	2. Chapter 2

**Contact (Large Straight Yahtzee Set 1)**

**PART 1**

**Photo Prompt:** Masked man in a large city

Oliver made his way through the city. He kept to the shadows as he made his way to where his target was to meet the buyer.

He found a spot on a roof where he could see the entire alley. He took cover behind a brick chimney and waited. His vantage point was high but there was a escape route if he needed to get away in a hurry.

Suddenly, there were footsteps in the alley. Oliver took a peek and saw his target out in the open. The man turned in Oliver's direction and looked up. The target was checking his surroundings.

Quickly, Oliver ducked down behind the brick chimney. The target was just a few feet away. He took a breath and nocked an arrow before looking again.

This time the man was not alone. Two armed men were pointing their automatic weapons at him. The target surrendered without a fight almost as if he was expecting them to come for him. Did the target plan to give himself up?

Obviously, Oliver realized that he wasn't the only one looking for him. The men weren't cops, but they were wearing uniforms. Military or ARGUS? He couldn't tell.

Oliver lowered his bow. He would just have to follow them to find out. That was going to be difficult since a black van drove into the alley and took away his target. Oliver made a mental note of the plate number instead.

Oliver put the arrow back in his quiver. He would have to check with his informant at ARGUS. If they found a better solution, then he didn't have to waste an arrow on him.

He looked at his watch. He had less than an hour before he had to meet his contact. She would be able to give him more information and maybe a little more.

Oliver slipped from shadow to shadow until he reached his base of operations. A shower and a shave were in order. He smelled of sweat and was covered in grime. Being a killer for hire wasn't as clean and glamorous as it was in the movies.

He eyed the tuxedo hanging on a hook. Just like her to set the meet in one of the most upscale casinos in Hub City. He couldn’t complain there were perks to meeting with her. Very sexy perks. He shook his head and headed to the shower.

Twenty minutes later he was pulling up his suspenders and checking himself in the mirror. He slipped his jacket on and checked the inside pocket. Two keycards for a room at the casino looked back at him.

He had booked the room earlier that morning. She didn't like to hand over information in public. Another perk.

Oliver slipped out into the street and hailed a cab. He checked his watch again as he got in. He still had plenty of time.

“Casino Royale.” Oliver told the driver then leaned back in the seat. He smiled and pictured her in green. It was his favorite color and she knew it.

Oliver tipped the driver well when the taxi dropped him off. He took his time walking through the lobby. He didn't want to be too obvious.

Several women gave him appreciative looks as he walked past. He just grinned. There was only one woman he wanted that night and she was in the casino waiting for him.

He walked through the casino and spotted her and her tight green dress at a blackjack table. She was right where he expected her to be. Blackjack was her game, but she was losing.

X

 

**PART 2**

**Photo Prompt:** Casino

Earlier that evening, Felicity Smoak got out of the taxi and smoothed her tight green dress. She walked inside the hotel and across the lobby to the casino

Felicity walked through the casino. She smiled and thought to herself some things never change.

Every casino was the same. The lights the smell the noise. It reminded her of Las Vegas. She shook off the thought. She needed to focus.

She moved to the blackjack table and sat down. She opened the sequined evening bag she was carrying as she smiled at the dealer and put a stack of bills on the green surface of the table.

The dealer gave a look to the pit boss and waited for approval. Getting it, he picked up the cash and gave her chips.

Felicity put a bet down and looked around. She didn't bother to keep track of the cards. She didn't want to call attention to herself by winning.

A waitress came up and Felicity waved the woman away. She needed to keep her wits about her.

“Is anyone sitting here?” A man's voice asked.

Felicity looked up and smiled. “Oliver, I was wondering when you'd get here. Have a seat.”

Oliver sat down. I've been looking for you. “You're a hard woman to find.”

Felicity tapped the table for a hit. “I have no reason to hide. Unlike you.”

“I have no idea what you mean.” Oliver tried to look innocent but failed miserably.

“You have been attracting a lot of attention. Not the good kind either.” Felicity made another bet.

Oliver chuckled. He leaned close to her ear and whispered. “I have what you're looking for.”

Felicity reached over under the table and put her hand on his thigh. She looked him in the eye. “Are you sure?” She whispered back.

“Come to my room and we can talk in private.” Oliver picked up her hand from his thigh and kissed it. He pressed a key card into her hand. “I'll be waiting. Room 4587”

Felicity pulled her hand away and put the key card in her bra. “Maybe I'll come. Maybe I won't. I have to think about it.”

Oliver kissed her on the cheek. “I know you can't resist me.”

Felicity closed her eyes. He was right. “Damn him.” She opened her eyes and he was gone.

“Dealer wins again!”

“Thanks.” Felicity sighed and scooped up her chips. She shoved them into her beaded bag. She slid a chip over to the dealer and left.

She took the nearest elevator to Olivier's room. She took the key card out of her bra and waved it impatiently as the elevator moved along.

Oliver Queen was the most infuriating man that Felicity had ever met. But he was right, she couldn't resist him. It was that cool confident bad boy thing he had going for him. She knew she'd end up naked before the sun rose. Felicity blushed at the images in her mind. He was so totally worth the trouble.

The elevator doors opened, and Felicity followed the signs to Oliver's room. She used the key card to open the door. “Oliver?”

“I knew you would come.” Oliver laid on the bed naked. “You never could resist me.”

“No, I can't.” Felicity unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. She walked to the bed in her heels and green lace bra and panties.

Oliver smiled as he gave her a slow heated look. “You're gorgeous.”

Felicity took off her bra. “Now give me what I want, and I'll give you what you want.”

Oliver chuckled and rolled over on his back. “I'm all yours.”

X

 

**Part 3**

**Photo Prompt:** Candy Hearts

Oliver woke up alone. The only traces of her was the faint smell of her perfume on the pillow next to him. He sighed. He missed her already.

She never stayed and he secretly wished she would, but he knew they had to be discreet. She lived a life in the shadows just like he did. The only difference was he chose to be seen as what the world expected to see, a partying playboy.

On the bedside table, there was a box of candy hearts and a note. There was only one word on the paper. “Enjoy!”

Unusual packaging of her intel was part of her game. This one was tame. He smiled as he remembered the flash drive she put in a box of condoms with the message “For next time!”

Oliver opened the box of candy and dumped it on the bed. A SD card came out with the candy. He knew it would have a failsafe encryption. It was the way she protected her product. He frowned when there was no slip of paper with the password in the box.

He looked at the candy hearts on the bed. They all said the same thing. He grinned and popped one in his mouth. The password was on the hearts. “Kiss Me.”

He put the candy back in the box with the SD card and put it back where he found it. He would look at it later

He rubbed his head and stretched. It was nearly noon and he had to get going. He threw back the covers then got up and headed for the shower.

In a hotel room across town Felicity laid on the bed dressed in jeans and a sweater. She was packed and ready to leave Hub City but she just couldn’t bring herself to go.

Why did she keep her distance from Oliver Queen? She knew he wanted to get close to her, but she just couldn't let him in. She knew it would bring her nothing but grief if she did, but he was the only man that made her feel alive.

Oliver Queen was hot and rich, but he was also trouble. The kind of trouble that gets noticed. She had noticed him long before she started supplying him with intel.

She couldn't afford to be noticed in her line of work. She knew too much, and her buyers wouldn't let her live if they thought she might spill her secrets.

She got up and checked her phone. No messages. It meant no one needed her for a while. She grabbed her overnight bag and left.

Oliver came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. He went to his briefcase and pulled out his laptop.

Sitting on the bed, Oliver took the SD card out of the box and put it in the slot. He put in the password and started going through the documents and photos. It was exactly what the Bratva needed.

Oliver was about to close his laptop when another file caught his attention. “Hey Sweetheart” was the name on the file folder.

Oliver clicked on it and read the document inside. The document had a date a time and coordinates written on it. Was she asking him to meet her?

He checked the coordinates on a map. It was just outside of Las Vegas. He chuckled. If this was where she was from, it explained the card counting and her love of games.

Oliver decided to meet her. If it was business, then he would treat it that way but if it was personal…. He really hoped it was personal.

X

**Part 4**

**Photo Prompt:** Person watching the sunrise

Oliver delivered the intel he received to Anatoli. He kept the file that he assumed was a personal request to meet. He didn't think the Bratva needed to know all the details of his life.

Oliver arrived at the coordinates at the appointed time. He double checked with the GPS on his phone. He watched the sunrise over the horizon. She was late and he was starting to get worried.

He went back to his car and took out his bow. He strapped his quiver on. It could be a set up and he wanted to be ready just in case someone started shooting. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and rolled it between his fingers.

His phone vibrated. He took it out and looked at it. He didn't recognize the number on the text. It was another set of coordinates. A treasure hunt or a trap? He would just have to find out.

He set out walking across the open desert. When he reached the coordinates there was a white van with tinted windows parked there. There was no tracks or evidence to prove how long it had been there.

He nocked the arrow and approached cautiously. He was almost to the side door when it slid open

“Whoa! Put that down.” Felicity pointed at the arrow. “I left you that message so we could spend a little non work-related time together not so you could shoot me with an arrow.”

“Sorry.” Oliver lowered his bow. “I wasn't sure if this was a trap. You message was really vague.”

Felicity shrugged. “I thought you would have figured that out by the file name. Come in. I have wine and pillows. “

Oliver smiled. “Pillows? How many pillows?”

“Lots of pillows.” Felicity moved so he could climb inside.

The entire back of the van was padded with blankets and pillows on top of it. It was like a giant bed.

“Where did you get this thing?” Oliver asked.

“Police auction. It was owned by a hooker. I put all new stuff in so don’t worry about catching something.”

“Okay but why are we out here?” Oliver took off his quiver and put it to the side. “Couldn't we meet in Las Vegas?”

“Um… No. I kinda need to hide for a little while. I pissed off a mobster.” Felicity winced. “I didn't do it on purpose.”

“So, I'm your protection?” Oliver grinned. “I’m sure you could have hired anyone for that.”

“Yes, but I like you. Are you mad?” Felicity rubbed the stubble on his cheeks with both hands. “I thought you could hide out with me. Did you see the pillows?”

“This van is going to get hot out in the sun.” Oliver knocked on the roof.

“We can crack a window. Or…. We could just get naked.” Felicity winked at him.

“Which mob boss did you say you pissed off? Cause I could go back and put an arrow through him for you.” Oliver picked up his bow.

“Maybe later. First, let's have some ‘sex in the van’ time.  Lose the clothes.” Felicity wiggled her finger at his body.

“Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're bossy?” Oliver pulled his shirt off.

“Less talking more stripping.” Felicity smiled as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Oliver pulled his jeans off and watched her strip until she was naked. He laughed when she pushed him down on his back into her favorite position.

Felicity climbed on top of him and kissed him then giggled. “I love how you just let me have my way with you. You're such a pushover.”

“Only for you.” Oliver pulled her down and kissed her.

X

 

**Part 5**

**Photo Prompt:** Holding Hands

Later as they lay naked in the van, Felicity turned to face “Oliver. What are you thinking about?”

“I'm trying to figure out which mob boss you pissed off and how.” He turned on his side to face her. That’s why I’m here, isn't it? For your protection?”

“One of the reasons.” Felicity reached out and drew a heart on Oliver's chest. “I wanted to be alone with you. I’ve become very … fond of you. Do you like me?”

Oliver grinned. “Of course. I look forward to our little encounters and the interesting packaging you use for my intel.”

“I only do that for you. All of my other customers meet me in parking structures or dark alleys. I hand them an account number they transfer funds and I give them their intel. With you it’s always so…”

“Personal?” Oliver smiled. “So I’m the only one who gets to see you naked?”

“Uh huh.” Felicity nodded. “But I know you have a lot of …. women.”

Oliver chuckled. He picked up her hand and held it. “Not since we started doing business.”

“Wow! I thought…” Felicity frowned.

“I just haven't wanted to see anyone else.” Oliver admitted. “You've been on my mind a lot lately. I'm getting tired of lurking in shadows. I’m thinking of hanging up my bow.”

“You'll never do it. Just like I will never stop hacking.” Felicity sighed. “I guess we will just have to be happy with what we have.”

“But you want more.” Oliver nodded. “So do I.” Oliver sat up and grabbed his bow. “Stay down. I think I heard something.”

Oliver looked out the windows. He saw three men with automatic rifles coming toward the van.

“Bertinelli? You pissed off Bertinelli? I dated his daughter. She was a…”

Suddenly, Oliver nocked an arrow and fired. Once. Twice. Three times. “Get dressed. We need to get out of here. Can you drive this thing?”

“Yes.” Felicity pulled on her clothes and went to start the van. “Are they dead?”

“Yes.” Oliver got dressed. “I left my car at the road.”

Felicity threw the van into drive and drove to the road as fast as she could. When they got to Oliver’s car the tires were slashed.

“That's not going anywhere.” Felicity said as Oliver opened the side door. “You can send a tow truck for it later. We should leave Las Vegas.”

“Come to Star City. I have a plain at the airport. While were in the air you can tell me what you did to piss off Bertinelli.”

“I’d love to but how will you explain me to your friends and family?”

Oliver shrugged. “I won't have to. We can stop by a wedding chapel on the way to the airport.” 

“You assume a lot.” Felicity turned onto the road. “But I have no objections being your wife. It just means I’ll have you all to myself and I can hack from anywhere.”

After a quick shower and an equally quick wedding, they sat on the plane drinking champagne.

“So, what did you do to Bertinelli?” Oliver asked.

“I hacked his offshore accounts and drained them after he took the intel I gave him and sold it to the highest bidder. He made five times what he paid me.” Felicity wiggled her finger. “That wasn't fair. I kept the difference and made donations to Greenpeace and Save the Whales with the rest. Those are some happy whales.”

Oliver laughed. “Remind me to never piss you off. I bet his head exploded.”

Felicity grinned. “So did his sports car after I hacked the onboard computer.”

“I don't know if I should be afraid or proud.” Oliver got up and sat next to her. He took her hand in his. “You're amazing.”

“I know.” Felicity leaned over and kissed him.

X


End file.
